totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Modelka, która boi się eliminacji
Total Drama Island's Next Top Model Cycle 2 Odcinek 3 Zdjęcia mogą używać wyłącznie autorzy dziewczyn! Za pomoc w zadaniu serdecznie dziękuje Rafix'owi! <3 Vera przechodziła przez punkt widokowy na Tokio Tower. Vera: Witajcie na Tokio Tower! Jednego z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych miejsc w Tokio, gdzie uda się już wkrótce finałowa szóstka programu. Dzisiaj jednak dziewczyny przekonają się, że w modzie szczególnie liczy się czas i to czas będzie dzisiaj głównym wyznacznikiem podczas dzisiejszego zadania. Następnie dziewczyny będą musiały zmierzyć się z własnym strachem podczas sesji zdjęciowej, po której nastąpi panel i kolejna dziewczyna opuści Dom Modelek. Zostało ich 12. Kto dzisiaj się podda? A kto będzie najlepszy? Dowiecie się tego już dzisiaj w Total Drama Island's Next Top Model!!! full|center|670 px Dom Modelek, Salon 250px Po długim panelu dziewczyny wróciły do domu modelek, na głównym telewizorze dumnie wyświetlone było najlepsze zdjęcie, które należało do Ashley. (pokój zwierzeń)Ashley: Nie wierzę, że moje zdjęcie okazało się być najlepszym. Dziewczyny, czarnowłosa Ashley wkracza do akcji i możecie być pewni, że łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziecie! ^^ Christina rzuciła na kanapę swoją torebkę i rozwaliła się na niej cała. Christina: Nareszcie! Moje nogi umierają przez te cholerne szpilki! Christina zaczęła się bawić włosami. Niang: Weź... nie żyjesz tutaj sama! Powiedziała zirytowana Niang. Christina: Hę? Christina z pogardą spojrzała na Niang. Christina: Mówiłaś do mnie? Niang: Tak, żadnej innej czerwonej krowy na kanapie nie widzę... Ebony zaśmiała się. Ebony: Tak, w dodatku z cyckami z silikonów. Christina: Odezwała się skośnooka i alfokobieta... Niang: Masz coś do mnie? Christina: A żebyś wiedziała, tu jest miejsce tylko dla jednej królowej i oczywiście nie jesteś nią ty... biedaczko ze slumsa. Niang: Weź się ode mnie odwal, co? (pokój zwierzeń)Niang: Christina jest jedną wielką divovatą porażką, nie rozumiem dlaczego nie mogli w czasie metamorfozy zmienić jej twarz na coś mniej odpychającego. Irytuje mnie ta laska od pierwszego momentu, gdy ją zobaczyłam, a teraz puszy się jak nie wiadomo kto... (pokój zwierzeń)Christina: Mam się przejąć tą prostytutką z Tajwanu? Pff jej nie doczekanie. Po prostu jeszcze nie wie na co mnie stać, a jeżeli ktoś mnie naprawdę wkurzy to niech lepiej ku*wa ze mną nie zadziera! Christina: A co przyłożysz mi? Niang: Tak, tobie i tak wyszło by to na lepsze. Christina: Nie, raczej tobie. Christina nerwowo zaczęła wymachiwać pięścią. (pokój zwierzeń)Stephanie: Te dwie i jeszcze Ebony to najbardziej nerwowe dziewczyny jakie tutaj widziałam. Razem z resztą jeszcze próbujemy jakoś to znosić, ale dzisiejsza noc nie będzie jedną spokojnych... Ebony: Oj weźcie nie róbcie z siebie div. I pomyślcie, że ten ziemniak Viola odpadła! ^^ (pokój zwierzeń)Ebony: Tak, tak, tak! <3 Jak ja się cieszę, że ta idiotka opuściła program! Wreszcie mam osobne łóżko i nie dziwcie się, ono jest dwu osobooooowe!!! O tak, Ebony rządzi, a reszta może mi toaletę czyścić... zresztą patrzcie na nie... ciche i zakompleksione laski nie wygrają tego programu! Christina: Wiesz co? Christina dumnie ściągnęła buty i położyła się na całej kanapie, zrzucając z niej zmęczoną Britney. Brtiney: Hej! Christina: Już po dobranocce. Idź lepiej spać! Maddie: Ej weź jej nie dokuczaj, co? Christina: Yyy? Maddie: To, że masz problemy nie znaczy, że musisz się wyżywać na innych! Maddie pomogła wstać Britney. Maddie: Chodź, jesteśmy ponad tą głupią awanturę! Maddie i Britney wyszły z salonu. Christina: Pff... Niang: A ty złaź z tej cholernej kanapy! Niang chwyciła za nogę Chritinę i zrzuciła ją z kanapy, aż cały dom zatrząsł się w posadach. Christina: Masz jakiś problem?! Niang: Z tobą. Christina: Słuchaj no. Jeżeli chcesz ze mną zadrzeć to właśnie rozpoczęłaś wojnę i możesz być pewna, że jej nie wygrasz! Niang: Tak sądzisz? Słuchaj, widziałam tutaj przed domem milsze prostytutki. Może one cię czegoś nauczą. Christina: Mnie może tak, ale tobie lekcja puszczania nie jest potrzebna. Niang: Coś ty powiedziała? Niang przyłożyła Christinie z plaskacza. Niang: Odczep się od mojego pochodzenia. Taka jesteś mądra? Weź znajdź sobie jakiś inny temat. Jestem z Tajlandii i się szanuje, nie jak niektóre tutaj! W tym momencie Ashley chwyciła rozwścieczoną Christinę. Ashley: Dobra dziewczyny. Nie ma sensu się bić tutaj, i tak wszystkie jesteśmy zmęczone po panelu... Ari: Jak Mateusz! ^^ Triennie: Emm... kto? Ari: Poznałam go w busiku! ^^ (pokój zwierzeń)Ari: Ach mój Mateusz, już zapomniałam jak to jest kochać kogoś, a tu Mateusz! Ach! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Maddie: Tak, Mateusz tak naprawdę nie istnieje. Dom Modelek, Kuchnia 250px Trochę później Stephanie, Triennie i Shyne rozmawiały w kuchni o chorej sytuacji w domu. Shyne: Gosh... już mnie irytują te trzy divy. Stephanie: Tak, ale co poradzisz? Triennie: Słuchajcie... Triennie nalała sobie do kubka ginu. Triennie: Może zrobimy im jakiś kawał? :D Stephanie: A ty chcesz zobaczyć wielką akcję?! Shyne: Tak... na razie nie warto. (pokój zwierzeń)Shyne: Triennie to dla mnie wielka zagadka... mogłaby być naprawdę dobra, ale na razie tylko pije!!! Cały czas pije i pije ten gin! Musimy na nią uważać... Stephanie zaczęła myć naczynia. Stephanie: Słuchajcie... musimy naprawdę wziąć się w garść. Nie możemy być gorsze od tych trzech div. (pokój zwierzeń)Stephanie: Naprawdę walczymy o przetrwanie tej całej sytuacji. Podczas, gdy my tu sprzątamy... trójca Ebony, Christina i Niang kłócą się ze sobą i udowadniają sobie, która z nich ma rządzić w naszym domu. To naprawdę irytujące. Dom Modelek, Salon 250px Kolejnego dnia z ranka na największym telewizorze w domu pojawił się nowy list od Very. Maddie: Hej dziewczyny!!! List od Very! Wszystkie dziewczyny w moment zgromadziły się w salonie. 670px Ari: Jak myślicie? :D Co to może być?! Britney: Może będziemy się przebierać na czas... (pokój zwierzeń)Christina: W tym momencie jeszcze słowa naszego domowego Ziemniaka nie wydawało się tak prawdziwe jak miały się okazać... Christina: Oczywiście, niech wygra najlepsza!!! Czyli JA! Niang przewróciła oczyma. Niang: No ja Cię proszę... Stephanie odciągnęła od siebie dwie wzburzone dziewczyny. Stephanie: Spokojnie... jeszcze sobie pokażecie która z was jest lepsza, ale na razie... dajcie sobie spokój. Shyne: Tak. Nie mam siły na kolejne bezsensowne kłótnie. Christina zaśmiała się. Christina: O... kej! Christina poszła się przebrać na zadanie. Ebony: Loserka! W tym czasie Ashley dźgnęła Maddie. Ashley: A masz pomysł jak ją powstrzymać? ._. Ashley wskazała na JoJo, która kręciła się na wiatraku pod sufitem. JoJo: JoJo jest jak tukan! Lata w kółeczko! <3 Maddie: Eee... (pokój zwierzeń)Maddie: Nie wiem dlaczego, ale wydaje mi się, że Ashley jest tutaj jedną z niewielu rozsądnych osób... JoJo po chwili wpadła na kanapę. JoJo: Hihihi! <3 Ja latałam!!! Ashley: Tak JoJo... Ashley podniosła JoJo. Ashley: A teraz chodź ze mną JoJo. Pójdziemy się przebrać na zadanie. JoJo: Okej nieznajomo!!! <3 JoJo pohasała w stronę jej pokoju. Los Angeles, Stacja Metra 250px Dziewczyny weszły do stacji metra. Fatima: Witajcie modelki gorsze ode mnie! Rolanda zrobiła pozę. Rolanda: To właśnie jest... poooooooza! Rolanda pisnęła. Rolanda: O tak! Właśnie taką pozę robicie, żeby zdobyć faceta! Ahh! Rolanda machnęła rączką. Rolanda: A jak facet będzie oporny to zawsze zostaje STALKING!!! Rolanda uniosła ręce do góry. Rolanda: HEEEEJ! Fatima: Pokrako! To nie miało sensu. Zresztą... w kolejnej edycji gościmy w metrze. Dzisiaj jednak nie będziecie go reklamować... dzisiaj zmierzycie się z zadaniem na czas. Będziecie musiały przymierzyć trzy stylizacje. Na przebranie się będziecie miały około minutę. Oczywiście dla utrudnienia. JEŻELI ZDĄRZYCIE NA METRO to nie będziecie dalej brać udział w wyzwaniu. Jedynie dziewczyna, która zapozuje w pociągu w trzech stylizacjach będzie mogła powalczyć o nagrodę. A możecie być pewne, że dzisiaj mamy o co walczyć! Rolanda uniosła ogromny czek. Rolanda: Ach!!! Dziewczyna, która wygra będzie mogła wydać na zakupy w sieci American Clothes za całe 10 000 dolarów!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Triennie: Aaa! Muszę wygrać to zadanie!!! Widziałam nową kolekcję ubrań i muszę mieć tam przynajmniej 5 par butów i 5 sukienek!!! Dziewczyny, pokonam was dzisiaj! Rolanda wyrzuciła czek za siebie. Rolanda: A teraz... Czek wpadł na tory metra i został przejechany przez pociąg. Rolanda: Jak dobrze, że to tylko atrapa! Nie ma takich dużych okienek, by to przyjąć! Fatima przewróciła oczyma. Fatima: Zaczynajmy to zadanie, albo kogoś tutaj zaraz wyślę do Kimberlandu!!! Dziewczyny przebrały się przebrać. 670px (pokój zwierzeń)Ashley: No naprawdę ważne zadanie, ponieważ pokazuje nam, że musimy być w tym biznesie naprawdę gotowe na szybkość w pokazie mody. A dodatkowo jeszcze rywalizujemy o naprawdę cenną nagrodę. Wszystkie dziewczyny naprawdę chcą zgarnąć wszystko i robi się nie ciekawie! Christina wyrywała z rąk suknie od Ebony. Christina: Oddawaj to pomponie! Ebony: Nie, to ty mi to oddawaj! (pokój zwierzeń)Christina: No oczywiście, że musiałam trochę wkurzyć moje dwie najgłupsze rywalki! A Ebony tak się pięknie wkurzyła i tak walczyła o tą suknie, że w końcu... Christina puściła suknie, a Ebony wylądowała na wieszakach z ubraniami i je przewróciła. (pokój zwierzeń)Christina: ...ją puściłam. <3 Ebony: Ała... Christina: Hahaha, loserka! ^^ Christina chwyciła inną sukienkę, szybko włożyła buty i pobiegła do czekającego już pociągu metro. (pokój zwierzeń)Ebony: Naprawdę wkurzyłam się na tą Christiną! Co ona sobie myśli, by mnie tak kompromitować?! O nie... nie uda jej się! Ari: Chodź DżąDzą!!! Idziemy do pociągu!!! ^^ JoJo: Czyli gdzie?! :D Ari: Na księżycu i jeszcze daaaalej! :D JoJo: Weee! :D JoJo radośnie wybiegła na powierzchnie. Ari: Psiapsióło? :D Cisza. Ari: Ojej... zostawiła mnie. :( Ari wzruszyła ramionami i weszła do pociągu. Lorine: Aaa! Lorine wbiegła do pociągu dwadzieścia sekund przed końcem czasu. Po chwili szykowały się już tylko i wyłącznie Niang, Triennie, Maddie, Britney i Ashley. Ashley: Kurcze... (pokój zwierzeń)Ashley: Na to było tak mało czaaaasu! Nie dało się wybrać nic sensownego w tak krótkim czasie!!! Przecież żadna kobieta nie ubierze się ładnie w ciągu niecałej minuty! To jest niemożliwe, jak to, że Ari i JoJo będą poważne! Niang zaczęła się nerwowo przygotowywać. Niang: Niech to... (pokój zwierzeń)Niang: To naprawdę mnie irytowało! Ebony i Christina już siedziały sobie w tym pociągu, a ja musiałam się denerwować za dwie osoby! Aaa! Do odjazdu pociągu zostało pięć sekund. Niang zaczęła biec do pociągu najszybciej jak mogła, a za nią Britney. Britney: Czeeekajcie na mnie! Gdy tylko Britney przekroczyła próg pociągu drzwi zatrzasnęły się i pociąg odjechał zostawiając Maddie, Triennie, JoJo i Ashley . Maddie: Co?! Już odjechali? Ashley: A niech to... (pokój zwierzeń)Maddie: Jestem z siebie niezadowolona. Dzisiejsze zadanie w ogóle mi nie poszło i co gorsza wydaje mi się, że zawiodłam samą siebie... Maddie załamana usiadła na podłodze. Triennie: Niech to! Tymczasem w pociągu pozostałe dziewczyny pozowały. Fotograf: Dobrze Shyne! Zaprezentuj dobrze tą suknie! Shyne przyjęła inną pozę. Fotograf: Świetnie! (pokój zwierzeń)Shyne: Cieszę się, że udało mi się załapać na to zadanie. Kilka dziewczyn nie wsiadło, więc mogę uznać mój pobyć w 2 etapie zadania za jakiś już tam sukces. 670px Pociąg zatrzymał się na kolejnej stacji. Z pociągu wybiegły; Britney, Christina, Ebony, Lorine, Niang, Stephanie, Ari i Shyne. Stepahnie: Aaa! Stephanie podbiegła do wieszaków i chwyciła krótkie dżinsowe spodenki. (pokój zwierzeń)Stephanie: To zadanie jest męczące. Nie dosyć, że mamy się przebrać w niecałą minutę to jeszcze musimy pozować! Ktoś kto nie ma kondycji na prawdę może mieć w tym zadaniu poważne problemy! Stephanie została popchnięta przez biegnącą po ubrania Ebony. Ebony: No weź trochę uważaj! Stephanie: Hej... Stephanie tupnęła ale ostatecznie wybrała, co chciała, przebrała się i jako pierwsza wbiegła do pociągu. Ebony: Co by tu... Ebony spojrzała w prawo i stała koło niej Christina. Ebony: O nie! Ebony spojrzała w lewo i stała tam Niang. Ebony: Nieee! Pośrodku wisiał piękny złoty top. Najgorsze w tym było to, że cała trójka zobaczyła ten top w jednym momencie i wszystkie się na niego rzuciły. Ebony: Będzie mój! Christina: Chciałabyś! :D Ty możesz mieć tylko 69 z jakimś starym dziadem!!! Ebony: Z tobą? :D Niang: Zostawcie to! Ja to zobaczyłam pierwsza!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Niang: Z tą dwójką nie mogę w pełni rozwinąć skrzydeł! Cały czas tylko przekomarzamy się i psujemy nasze wyniki... Niang puściła koszulę. Niang: Słuchajcie! Może nie kłóćmy się o wszystko! Chcecie dać IM wygrać?! Christina: No nie... Christina puściła top, a Ebony ponownie wylądowała na wieszakach. Ebony: Drugi raz z rzędu?! Na serio?! Niang: Słuchaj Christina... może na to zadanie zawrzyjmy sojusz i niech wygra jedna z nas! Christina westchnęła. Christina: Ech... no dobra... Christina i Niang szybko wybrały ubrania i obie wbiegły do pociągu. Shyne: Nie... Shyne związała włosy i również wbiegła do pociągu. Britney: A niech to... (pokój zwierzeń)Britney: Kiedy biegłam do pociągu już cała ubrana złamał mi się obcas i wtedy pomyślałam, że przecież nie mogę iść boso! Więc wróciłam, żeby dobrać do mojego stroju odpowiednie buty... W tym momencie jako ostatnia do pociągu wbiegła Lorine. Britney, Ari i Ebony ostatecznie odpadły z zadania. Ari: Ale co mieliśmy zrobić? :D Britney: Niech to! (pokój zwierzeń)Britney: I w taki sposób moja szansa na zakupy minęła. W tym czasie Christina i Niang razem pozowały. Christina: Słuchaj! Ale jak wrócimy do domu to znowu się nie lubimy. :D Niang: Masz to jak w banku! Fotograf skończył robić im zdjęcia. Lorine w tym momencie zapomniała, że nie miała spodenek do stylizacji. (pokój zwierzeń)Lorine: Powiedzcie mi... JAK JA MOGŁAM ZAPOMNIEĆ SPODNII! Lorine naciągnęła koszulę jak tylko mogła i zaczęła pozować przed fotografem. (pokój zwierzeń)Lorine: Ach... musiałam z tego jakoś wybrnąć. Przecież nie mogłam pokazać, że w mojej stylizacji zabrakło spodni. To była by przecież kompromitacja! 670px Piątka zaczęła przymierzać ubrania. Żadna nie miała zamiaru z nikim współpracować. Akurat w tym samym miejscu znajdowały się Christina i Niang. (pokój zwierzeń)Christina: Koniec naszego sojuszu. To taki zbieg okoliczności, że poszłam tam za nią. <3 Christina popchnęła Niang i wyrwała jej buty, które trzymała w rękach. Christina: O nie! One są na mnie za małe! Wyrzuciła je za siebie. Wkurzona Niang spojrzała na Christinę. Niang: O co ci chodzi? Christina: Eee... Co? Niang: ''' Bez powodu uwzięłaś się na mnie! '''Christina: Wcale nie! To ty się na mnie uwzięłaś, szmato! Niang: Co? A zresztą, daj mi spokój, dobrze ci radzę! Christina: Phi! Już się boję! Niang poszła szukać dalej, za to Christina znalazła długą czerwoną suknię i zaczęła ją ubierać. Lorine bardzo szybko znalazła ubranie dla siebie i zaczęła je przymierzać. Lorine: Chyba nareszcie zaczyna mi wszystko wychodzić! Stephanie i Shyne spoglądały jedna na drugą. Stephanie: Ma fajne buty... Na szczęście nie pasują jej do bluzki! Za to ja nie mam żadnych... Shyne: Heh... gdybym wcześniej wzięła tamtą spódniczkę na pewno bym wygrała... Za to chyba to nie do końca jest jej rozmiar... Stephanie: Słyszałam! Shyne: Ja też! Stephanie: No tak... Chwila niezręcznej ciszy. Shyne&Stephanie: Chcesz się wymienić? Shyne: Ups... Stephanie: Hmm... Shyne: Widzę, że ta spódnica ci nie pasuje... Stephanie: A tobie nie pasują te buty... Shyne: Czyli chcesz się wymienić? Stephanie: Okej... Obie niepewnie wyciągnęły ubrania przed siebie i szybkim ruchem zabrały ubranie drugiej. Stephanie: Dzięki! Shyne: 'Nawzajem. ''I ubierały się dalej. '''Fatima: Została wam minuta! Pośpieszcie się! Lorine ubrana stanęła dumnie, zrobiła krok i... jej but się zniszczył. Lorine: Niee! A byłam tak blisko wygranej! Lorine zaczęła się oglądać za innymi butami. Zauważyła wysokie szpilki. Lorine: Są śliczne... i idealnie pasują! (pokój zwierzeń)Lorine: I szkoda, że nie potrafię w takich szpilkach chodzić... Lorine zrobiła krok i zaczęła się chwiać. Lorine: No dobrze, to będzie trudne... Lorine po kilku kolejnych krokach wywróciła się... jednak wstała i zaczęła iść dalej. Za to Niang nie znalazła jeszcze nic, w dodatku sprzeczka z Christiną mocną ją zdenerwowała. Niang: Co za szmata! Zobaczy jeszcze, kto tu rządzi... No nareszcie! Niang wyciągnęła inną czerwoną suknię, łudząco podobną do tej, co ma Christina. Ubrała ją dość szybko. '''Niang:' No i teraz mogę to spokojnie wygrać! Pewnym krokiem poszła w stronę metra... a za nią równie pewnie szła Christina. Christina: Co ona sobie wyobraża?! Christina spojrzała na Niang ze złością w oczach, a Niang odwróciła się i spojrzała na nią. Christina: Ubrałaś się tak samo jak ja?! Niang: Nie? To ty się ubrałaś tak samo! Christina: Ściągaj to! Byłam pierwsza! Christina szarpnęła za suknię Niang i rozdarła jej część. Niang: Jak mogłaś! Niang rzuciła się na Christinę i zaczęły się szarpać. Shyne omijając je weszła w tym czasie do metra, za to Stephanie jeszcze nie skończyła się ubierać. Stephanie: Czekaj! Myślałam, że się lubimy! Shyne: I tak jest... ale zależy mi na tej wygranej. Shyne weszła do metra, a za nią zmęczona Lorine z lekko podartymi ubraniami, ale szpilki wyglądały na nienaruszone. <3 Metro odjechało jedynie z dwoma dziewczynami. Christina: Jesteś z siebie dumna ryżojadzie?! Niang: A ty?! I teraz możemy sobie pogratulować!!! Christina: I tak byłam trzecia. Niang: Nie? Bo ja? I w taki sposób Christina i Niang znowu zaczęły się przepychać. Los Angeles, Ostatnia Stacja Metra 250px Z pociągu wysiadły Lorine i Shyne. Fatima: Gratuluje. Widzę, że tylko wy dotrwałyście do tego momentu! Shyne westchnęła. Była naprawdę wykończona wyzwaniem. Fatima: Ale dzisiaj może być tylko jedna zwyciężczyni... Rolanda w bikini przyniosła wielki czek. Fatima: Haaalo! Czy Ty chcesz przyćmić największą królową tego show?! Rolanda: Ja chcę znaleźć miłość życia! A nie być jakąś królową! Ach! Mój David! <3 On jest taki seksi... Fatima: Weź nie odlatuj, bo wylecisz do Kimberplebslandii! Fatima skupiła się znowu. Fatima: Dobrze. Więc dzisiaj... zwyciężczynią zostaje... Chwila ciszy. Fatima: Shyne!!! Shyne odetchnęła. Lorine: Gratuluje Ci Shyne! Lorine przytuliła Shyne. Fatima: A więc gratulacje. Po panelu zostaniesz zabrana na zakupy! Shyne: Dziękuje! (pokój zwierzeń)Shyne: To mi było naprawdę teraz potrzebne! Mam nową porcję siły, żeby zawalczyć o zwycięstwo w kolejnej sesji! (pokój zwierzeń)Lorine: No cóż. Mimo problemów i tak się cieszę, że zajęłam drugie miejsce. Na pewno to mi pomoże na moich kolejnych pokazach! Wiem jak przebrać się i zaplanować strój w niecałą minutę. I dodatkowo wyszłam lepiej niż Christina, Niang i Ebony. :) Dom Modelek, Salon 250px Wszystkie dziewczyny już znajdowały się w domu modelek. Ebony: Aaa! Ebony usiadła na kanapie. Ebony: To zadanie to istna porażka! Maddie: Ciesz się, że chociaż dotrwałaś do drugiego etapu... Ebony: Bo jestem dobra. ^^ W tym momencie do domu wróciły Shyne (z wielkim czekiem) i Lorine. Shyne: Patrzcie co mam! Stephanie w tym momencie wyszła z pokoju. Shyne: A jej co się stało? Triennie: Jest jej przykro za to co zrobiłaś na zadaniu. Tak mi przynajmniej powiedziała. Shyne: Tak, chciałam po prostu wygrać, czy to takie złe? Wszystkie tego chcemy. Cisza. Shyne: No nie milczcie. '' Po chwili pojawił się kolejny list od Very.'' Maddie: Na razie może przeczytajmy co mam nam do przekazania Vera... Maddie zaczęła czytać list. Maddie: "Dziewczyny, dzisiaj zmierzycie się z własnym strachem i spróbujecie go pokochać. Kocham, Vera." Britney: Co to może być?! Maddie: Nie wiem, ale na pewno się przekonamy o tym wkrótce. Następnego ranka dziewczyny udały się na plan sesji. Los Angeles, Klub 250px Dziewczyny po długiej drodze przybyły na miejsce. Tam już czekały na nie Vera i Fatima. Vera: Witajcie dziewczyny! Dziewczyny: Heeej! Vera: Dzisiejsza sesja będzie trudna! Ale musicie pokazać, że nawet dla mody możecie pokonać własny strach. Dzisiaj bowiem spróbujecie pokazać różne rodzaje lęku i spróbujecie być przy tym modne, gustowne i oczywiście... sexi! Fatima chwyciła wielką świecącą kulę. Fatima: A wy, podróby modelek będziecie pozować z tym! Będzie to symbol strachu! Vera: Nie przedłużając. Biegnijcie na makeup i spotykamy się dzisiaj na sesji! (pokój zwierzeń)Ashley: Vera jest dzisiaj z nami na planie zdjęciowym! To mnie dodatkowo motywuje by pokazać jej czego się nauczyłam i że dalej jestem tutaj najlepsza. Mam nadzieje, że mi się dzisiaj uda. Ashely przyszła na plan. Vera: I jak się czujesz? Ashley: Raczej dobrze... jestem dzisiaj silna. Vera: Powinnaś być, bowiem ty pokażesz nam "Strach, który czai się za rogiem". Ashley: Co?! O_O Vera: Wyobraź sobie, że wiesz, że ktoś się czai za rogiem i musisz mu spojrzeć w oczy. Boisz się, tej osoby! Wyobraź to sobie... Ashley: Dobra, mam jakiś tam pomysł... Ashley stanęła w wyznaczonym miejscu. Vera: Dobrze... Ashley przerażonym wzrokiem spojrzała ku kamerze. Vera: Jest dobrze. Zmień pozę i pracuj dłonią. Może przyprzyj ją do ściany! Ashley: Jasne... Ashley wykonała to co chciała Vera. Vera: Mamy to! Ashley poszła się przebrać, a na jej miejscu stanęła Christina. Christina: Siemka! :D Vera: Dobrze Christino. Ty zaprezentujesz nam "Desperacji śmiech w obliczu zagrożenia" wiesz... boisz się tak bardzo, że już się z tego wszystkiego śmiejesz! Rozumiesz. Christina: Jasne, przecież nie jestem Ebony. :D Christina stanęła i zaczęła się śmiać z przerażeniem w oczach. Vera: Jeszcze kochanie postaraj się być przy tym ładna... (pokój zwierzeń)Christina: Nie miałam zamiaru słuchać rad Very! To była moja sesja i chciałam pokazać na niej mój pomysł na tą sesję! Vera: Dobrze. Następna! Kolejna na plan przyszła Lorine, a dalej inne dziewczyny. Po skończonej sesji dziewczyny wróciły do domu. Dom Modelek, Salon 250px Na stole znajdował się kolejny list od Very. JoJo: "Jeszcze dzisiaj odbędzie się wasz kolejny panel, po którym w programie zostanie was już tylko 11. Kocham, Vera." Shyne: Więc już czas... Niang: Dowiedzmy się zatem co nas czeka! (pokój zwierzeń)Niang: Jestem pewna co do mojej sesji, więc nie boje się rezultatu. Kolejne najlepsze zdjęcie nadchodzi!! Dziewczyny udały się na panel. Los Angeles, Panel 250px Kolejny panel. Za stolikiem siedziały już Melody i Pearl, a przed stołem stała Vera. Po drugiej stronie sporego pomieszczenia stały dziewczyny. Na najwyższym stopniu stały; Ari, JoJo, Stephanie i Ebony. Na środkowym; Christina, Triennie, Britney, Niang. Na najniższym; Shyne, Ashley, Lorine i Maddie. Vera: Witajcie ponownie na panelu. Dziewczyny: Hej... Vera: Pamiętacie naszych wspaniałych jurorów? Dziewczynę, która ma cięty język Pearl! Pearl: Witajcie ponownie. Vera: Oraz naszą piękną i sprawiedliwą Melody! Melody: Hej! Vera: Oraz ja, wasza niezastąpiona przewodnicząca Jury! Vera zasiadła z jurorami za stołem. Vera: Dzisiejszym tematem sesji było pokazanie różnych typów strachów. Pierwszą poprosimy dzisiaj Lorine! Lorine podeszła do jury. Lorine: Dzień dobry. Vera: Hej Lorine. Miałaś zaprezentować "Ucieczkę przed strachem". Zobaczmy jak ci dzisiaj poszło! thumb|350px|left Vera: Bardzo podoba mi się twoje zdjęcie Lorine. Czuję na nim ruch i widzę, że cały czas pracujesz i pracujesz ze swoją metamorfozą, wyglądasz dużo lepiej i od razu widać tego rezultaty! (skromność) Kocham ułożenie rąk. Niewątpliwie jest to wielki atut, który ci pomaga! Cóż liczę, że jury się ze mną zgodzi. Melody: Jestem mega pozytywnie zaskoczona twoim zdjęciem! Ta metamorfoza naprawdę wyszła ci na dobre. Poza dobrana dobrze, zdjecie wydaje się idealne... w sumie mogę się przyczepić do tego zamkniętego oka, ale nie psuje ono całokształtu zdjęcia. Jestem naprawdę z ciebie dumna, bo twoje zdjecia są coraz lepsze, choć tak naprawdę żadne z nich nie było złe... Pearl: Może być. Nie jest to jakiś szczyt możliwości, ale na pewno nie jest to najgorsze zdjęcia podczas tej sesji. Mimo wszystko nadal jeszcze tchnie od tego zdjęcia nudą, staraj się to poprawić i będzie genialnie, zobaczysz. <3 Vera: Czas na oceny! Melody: Ode mnie 4,5. Pearl: A niech ci będzie, 5,5! Vera: A ode mnie dostajesz 5. Bo oczekuje od ciebie jeszcze czegoś więcej! Lorine: Dziękuje! Lorine wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Kolejną zapraszamy Maddie! Maddie podeszła do jury. Vera: Ty miałaś za zadanie pokazać to, że zostałaś "pokonana przez strach". Zobaczmy jak ci poszło! Zdjęcie Maddie pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|350px Pearl: Mrrr, wygląda to świetnie. <3 Wyglądasz świetnie w tych rozpuszczonych włosach. Idealnie dopasowałaś się do tematyki zdjęcia, zasługujesz na dużą pochwałę! Cały czas walczysz, bardzo mi sie to podoba! Oby tak dalej. Vera: Wyglądasz bardziej jakbyś nie wiedziała o czym myśleć, niż jakbyś była pokonana przez strach. Cóż. To jedno z twoich gorszych zdjęć ponieważ dobrze wiemy o tym, że masz je na swoim koncie, a teraz... tak przeciętnie według mnie, ale z dużym potencjałem. To ci Maddie na pewno gwarantuje! Melody: Widząc to zdjecie myślę sobie... o nie... poddałaś się... Jednak widząc jaki miałaś temat, zrozumiałam, że o to chodzi na tym zdjęciu. Ta poza i to spojrzenie. Wyglądasz na słabą i faktycznie pokonaną przez strach... Jednak widać, że nie poddałaś się na tym zdjęciu, za co ci dziękuję! Vera: Co do ocen to ode mnie dostajesz mocne 4! Pearl: Co?! Chyba sobie kpisz Vera! 5,5 dla Maddie!!! Melody: A ode mnie 5. Maddie: Uuu, dziękuje! :) Maddie wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Kolejną poprosimy Britney! Britney podeszła do jury. Vera: Twoim zadaniem było pokazanie "ciężaru strachu". Zobaczmy jak tobie poszło. Zdjęcie Britney pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|left|350px Vera: Nie wiem... jakoś od początku nie czuje tego strachu. Wyglądasz jakiś zaszła w ciążę i była przerażona z tego powodu. Nie czuję tego zdjęcia. Co nie zmienia faktu, że umiesz pracować ze swoimi nowymi włosami i to właściwie cię ratuje. Zez jest dla mnie najbardziej neutralną rzeczą tutaj i to rzecz gustu komu się podoba, a komu nie. Musisz popracować nad twarzą, bo wierzę, że gdzieś w tobie czai się potencjał. Melody: Oj Britney... znowu klapa! Nie ma co tu mówić o strachu, a co dopiero o jego ciężarze! Wyglądasz na zdjęciu jak modelka, co jest jedynym twoim plusem. Niestety, nie poradziłaś sobie z wyzwaniem i nadal odczuwam, że nie potrafisz się odnaleźć w swojej nowej fryzurze, tak jak to było w poprzednim tygodniu. Niestety, nie mam pojęcia, czy tym razem naprawdę ci się uda przejść, bo nie widzę na to sporych szans... Pearl: Noo... nieźle. Twój zez... Chyba to przemilczę, wpadki się zdarzają. A co do wpadek, to jesteś w ciąży? Bo właśnie tak odczytuję to zdjęcie. xD Ale ogólnie wyglądasz całkiem ciekawie, chociaż wiele ci brakuje. Brak polotu. Nie wiem, czy obronisz się dzisiaj z takim zdjęciem.. Szkoda. Vera: W każdym razie ode mnie dostajesz dzisiaj 3,5. Britney: Muszę być sprawiedliwa, 2. Pearl: 2,5. ;) Britney spuściła głowę i wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Poprosimy Niang! Niang krokiem modelki podeszła do jury. Niang: Witajcie! Vera: Witaj Niang. Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie dzisiaj! Miałaś pokazać "przewagę strachu nad siłą"! Zdjęcie Niang pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|350px Vera: Wyglądasz jak psycholka. xD Widać, że walczysz w środku, ale strach nad tobą wygrywa i powoli cię wykańcza. Cóż bardzo mi się to podoba, ale nie pasuje mi tutaj w ogóle uniesione ramię i właściwie to psuje mi to zdjęcie. Byłoby lepiej, jakbyś opuściła jedno ramię, bo... wyglądasz bardzo sztywno i nie podoba mi się to, Cóż. powodzenia! Melody: Zdjęcie jest dobre, ale w porównaniu do reszty wypada troszkę kiepsko... Może fakt, że na tym zdjęciu nie pracujesz ani nogami ani rękami, sprawia, że zdjęcie wydaje się znacznie słabsze. Nadrabiasz twarzą, ale nie do końca. Nie jest źle, ale za dobrze zaczęłaś, co utrudnia twoją sytuację. Pearl: Całkiem ciekawie, ciekawie. Mimo wszystko, jest gorzej niż do tej pory. Gdzie jest ta Niang, która oczarowała nas swoim talentem i idealnym ciałem? Tutaj nie widzę nic, chociaż wyraz twarzy bardzo mi się podoba. <3 Trochę zboczyłaś z drogi sławy, mam nadzieję, że szybko na nią wrócisz. :3 Vera: Dzisiaj ode mnie masz 4. Melody: 4,5! Pearl: 4. :) Niang: Dziękuje. ;) Niang wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Kolejną poprosimy Triennie! Triennie podeszła do jury. Vera: Dzisiaj miałaś pokazać "koalicję ze strachem"! Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! Zdjęcie Triennie pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|left|350px Vera: Ty też wyglądasz jak psycholka. ;u; Tylko, że twoje zdjęcie podoba mi się bardziej niż zdjęcie Maddie. Coś cały czas jakby cię blokuje. Myślałam, że to fryzura, ale widzę, że problem jest poważniejszy... bo czuje, że coś się tutaj złamało i musisz nad tym pracować, bo konkurencja jak widzisz jest naprawdę ostra! Pearl: Ja tam nie wiem. W czym i gdzie byś nie wylądowała, dla mnie jesteś genialna. Chociaż innym może się to nie podobać, to ja jestem zachwycona! Chyba to ty tak na mnie działasz, słonko. ; * Wszystko doskonałe, chociaż nie jest już tak wspaniale jak wcześniej. To tyle. Melody: Emm... Koalicja. Cóż więcej powiedzieć... Zdjęcie nie jest takie kiepskie, jak się wydaje, ale jednak widać, że temat trochę cię przerósł i widocznie strach trochę się udzielił i tobie. Podoba mi się poza, jest taka... ciekawa. Może tu trochę nie pasuje, ale to jeden z niewielu plusów tego zdjęcia. Jednak następnym razem nie rób kamiennej twarzy, to tu nie pasuje. Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że dostaniesz szansę, bo zdjęcie nie jest takie dobre i boję się, że wylądujesz dziś bardzo nisko... No cóż, trzymam za ciebie kciuki! Vera: Ode mnie dzisiaj za zdjęcie dostaniesz... 4,5! Melody: Hmm... 4. Pearl: Nie wiem co wy macie do tego zdjęcia! 5,5!!! Triennie: Eee! Dziękuje! Triennie radosna wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Kolejną zapraszamy Ari! Ari przybiegła do jury. Ari: Heeej! <3 Vera: Cześć Ari. Oto dzisiaj twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! Oto "nadzieja przed pokonaniem strachu"! Zdjęcie Ari pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|350px Vera: Bardzo podoba mi się ekspresja, którą wyrażasz. Jesteś przy tym przerażona, ale zachowujesz się przy tym tak dostojnie i na swój sposób dziecięco. Podoba mi się to jak pracujesz włosami. Widać, że umiesz pracować z tak bardzo różną fryzurą. Co jest twoim wielki atutem. Zdecydowanie zrobiłaś w tym programie postęp i jestem dumna, że cały czas na zdjęciach pokazujesz swoje inne twarze. Byle tak dalej. Melody: Piękne zdjęcie! Uwielbiam twoje spojrzenie! I te wyciągnięte ręce ku górze! W każdym razie temat spełniłaś wzorowo. Ale niestety, to nie widzę na tym zdjęciu nic więcej od ciebie, co dałoby efekt "WOW". To jedyna rzecz, do której się mogę przyczepić, choć zdjęcie i bez tego jest znakomite! Pearl: Mrr, bardzo podoba mi się ta sesja. <3 Ari, wyglądasz cudownie! Ostatnio radziłaś sobie przeciętnie, dlatego teraz jestem zaskoczona. Idealna poza, która świetnie współgra z twoimi pięknymi włosami. Wszystko wygląda tak, jak chciałam. ;) Brawo. :3 Vera: Jak dla mnie to zdjęcie jest cudne! 6! 6! 6!!! Melody: Ja nie jestem tak entuzjastyczna. Ale ciągle ode mnie dostajesz 5,5! Pearl: 5. Ari uśmiechnęła się i odeszła do dziewczyn. Vera: Kolejną poprosimy Shyne! Shyne podeszła do jury. Vera: Ty miałaś zaprezentować "odpychanie własnego strachu" zobaczmy jak Ci poszło! Shyne: Zobaczmy... Zdjęcie Shyne pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|left|350px Vera: Wykonałaś zadanie perfekcyjnie. Ponieważ widzę, że odpychasz od siebie strach i widzę, że walczysz, a twoja twarz to pokazuje. Jest to niewątpliwie twój wielki plus, który wpłynie na twoją ocenę, jednak coś mi tu nie pasuję. Coś co psuje to zdjęcie. Nie wiem co to, ale przemyślę jeszcze twoją ocenę. Melody: Uwielbiam to zdjęcie! Jest idealne! Nie trzeba zmieniać zupełnie niczego... Szczególnie podoba mi się ten strach w oczach, po prostu oszałamiające! Szczerze powiem, że poprzednie zdjęcia mnie nie przekonały o twojej przyszłości związanej z modelingiem, ale teraz już rozumiem dlaczego jesteś w tej grze! Oby tak dalej! Pearl: Wiesz, oglądałam kiedyś taką chińską bajkę, bodajże Dragon Ball. W tej pozie wyglądasz trochę jak Songo i jego kamehame-coś tam. Cały czas eksperymentujesz, to bardzo dobrze. Mimo wszystko, wyglądasz świetnie i nie zważaj na moje głupie wypowiedzi, po prostu zawsze kojarzysz mi się z czymś... innym. Oby tak dalej, kochana. <3 Będziesz gwiazdą, zobaczysz. :3 Vera: Daje ci 5! Melody: A niech Cię! 6!!! Pearl: Ode mnie też... 5. <3 Shyne wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Teraz poprosimy Ebony! Ebony podeszła do jury. Vera: Ty miałaś nam pokazać "strach niewinnego dziecka". Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. Zdjęcie Ebony pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|350px Vera: Podoba mi się ta niewinność. Od początku mi się podobała i nie zmienie mojego zdania. To co zrobiłaś... to chyba twoje najlepsze zdjęcie tutaj! Pokazałaś, że mimo zhejconej przez widzów metamorfozie potrafisz nas zaskoczyć. To jak pozujesz, jakie emocje wyrażasz! Tego właśnie szukaliśmy i właśnie to dostaliśmy. Nie wiem jak inni jurorzy, ale dla mnie jak na razie jesteś w czołówce w tej sesji! <3 Pearl: Twarz dziecka... powiedzmy, że jest. Ale niewinnego? Sama nie wiem. Wyglądasz dosyć przeciętnie, chociaż w dalszym ciągu kocham twoje włoski! <3 Dzisiaj bardzo przeciętnie, ale liczę na spore zaskoczenie w dalszej fazie, bo myślę, że z tym zdjęciem się obronisz. :3 Melody: Spełniłaś temat świetnie, choć nie jest to zdjęcie nie wiadomo jak dobre... W tych oczach widzę dziecięcą niewinność, co mnie po prostu przekonuje, że zasługujesz by tu być! Choć pracujesz jedynie twarzą, to i tak jest to naprawdę dobre zdjęcie na miarę TDINTM <3 Vera: W takim razie ode mnie 6! Pearl: Co ty pieprzysz! :D 3,5! <3 Melody: A ode mnie masz 5. Ebony wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Poprosimy Christinę. :D Christina podeszła do jury. Vera: Ty miałaś zaprezentować "desperacki śmiech w obliczu zagrożenia" zobaczmy jak ci poszło! Zdjęcie Christiny pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|left|350px Vera: Jak dla mnie to porażka. Po twoim bardzo dobrym zdjęciu dajesz nam to? Nie... to nie jest to czego tutaj szukamy. Wyglądasz tutaj tandetnie i naprawdę mi się to nie podoba na tym zdjęciu. Nie wykorzystałaś swoich atutów, nie pokazałaś tutaj swojej osobowości i nie... to po prostu nie krzyczy "Jestem Total Drama Island's Next Top Model" Nie tego się po ciebie spodziewałam... Melody: Nie rozumiem tego. Temat zdjęcia idealnie do ciebie pasuje! Oczekiwałam po tobie czegoś nadzwyczajnego, ale widocznie się przeliczyłam, bo jedyne co tu widzę, to zwykłe zdjęcie, bez polotu, bez emocji, po prostu się przechadzasz... Choć wyglądasz na zdesperowaną, to nie ma ukazanego tego śmiechu, na co tak bardzo liczyłam. Nie udało ci się wczuć w tą rolę. Być może nigdy nie musiałaś się czegokolwiek obawiać? Nie wiem, ale zdjęcie powinno być lepsze, znając twoje możliwości... Pearl: Tak. Dzisiaj też jest wyśmienicie. Nie wiem jak to robisz, ale od jakiegoś czasu wyrastasz na faworytkę. Chyba nie pamiętam u ciebie jakichś potknięć, nawet najmniejszych. Mogę się jedynie dzisiaj przyczepić do barw. Ponownie pokazujesz się w czerwieni, tak jak zawsze. Nie myślisz może nad małą zmianą, eksperymentami? Pomyśl nad tym, chociaż dzisiaj było genialnie. Uwierz mi, ja się znam. (please) Melody: Wyśmienicie? Na serio? Vera: Uuu... pierwsza walka w jury! <3 Pearl: Nie znacie się, nie gadam z wami. (please) Vera: W każdym razie dzisiaj ode mnie dostaniesz 3. Melody: Ode mnie 2,5! Pearl: Spadajcie! <3 5!!! Christina z lekkim grymasem wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Poprosimy JoJo! JoJo przyhasała do jury. JoJo: YoYoYo!!! Vera: Hej JoJo, zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie JoJo! Byłaś "kimś, kto zwariował ze strachu". Zdjęcie JoJo pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|350px Pearl: Hohoho. Miła odmiana, JoJo. Ostatnio było tragicznie, a dzisiaj pokazałaś, że twój urok faktycznie coś sobą reprezentuje. Wyglądasz fantastycznie, uroczo. Wspaniale wczułaś się w temat sesji. Jestem z ciebie dumna, bo nie oczekiwałam po tobie zbyt wiele. Miła niespodzianka i oby było takich więcej. :3 Vera: Cudownie! <3 Kolejne świetne zdjęcie, to jak uwydatniłaś swoją dziwność jest tym czego szukaliśmy. Bronisz się po swoim ostatnim zdjęciu, przez które byłaś ostatnio zagrożona i wiem, że reszta jury mnie zabije, ale dzisiaj wskoczyłaś na zupełnie inny i całkiem dobry pułap. Camilie też pierwsza na początku nie była, a później wygrała. Nawet ta ślina pasuje mi na tym zdjęciu. Melody: No tak, jaki inny temat mógłby ci pasować... W każdym razie musiałaś, po prostu musiałaś zrobić to dobrze! I udało ci się! Choć nie widać w twoich oczach strachu ani szaleństwa, bo to spojrzenie jest nieco zwyczajne, to poza i jeszcze ta piana znakomicie oddały temat zdjęcia, które nie mogło inaczej wyglądać! Gratulacje! Vera: Cóż. 6! Melody: 6! Pearl: A ode mnie masz 5! JoJo pisnęła i wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Poprosimy Stephanie! Stephanie podeszła do jury. Vera: Ty miałaś "dźwigać swój strach". Zobaczmy twoje zdjęcie! Zdjęcie Stephanie pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|left|350px Melody: Wow! Kolejne dobre zdjęcie. Poza jest świetna, ale twoja twarz, te łzy w oczach i spojrzenie ku górze! Ujęłaś mnie tym całkowicie. Jesteś bezsilna, błagasz kogokolwiek o pomoc. Po prostu niesamowite, choć może trochę za mało widać modelkę, ale do czegoś muszę się przyczepić. Vera: To jest to!!! Tak kochana! To jest to czego dzisiaj szukałam, twoje zdjęcie jak dla mnie jest idealne i nie brakuje mi tutaj niczego, twoje włosy, dłonie Pozujesz jak królowa i wiesz o tym i bardzo szybko podnosisz poprzeczkę w tym programie! Cóż. Obyś nam tylko się za szybko nie poddała. Pearl: Hmmm... Nie wiem. Z jednej strony mi się podoba, ale wydaje mi się, że mogłaś pokazać coś więcej. Chociaż jak na taki pomysł, poszło ci zaskakująco dobrze. Będę ci się przyglądać, masz potenszjal, nie zmarnuj tego. :3 Vera: Co do ocen... ode mnie masz 6!!! Pearl: 4,5! <3 Melody: Hmm... a niech będzie 5. Stephanie wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: I ostatnią dzisiaj poprosimy Ashley! Ashley powoli podeszła do jury. Ashley: Witajcie! Vera: Ty miałaś pokazać "strach, który czai się za rogiem." Ashley: Zobaczmy! Zdjęcie Ashley pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|350px Vera: Widzę tutaj spadek względem poprzedniego tygodnia, ale moi zdaniem nie jest wcale źle... Widzę, że jesteś przyparta do muru i bardzo ciężko ci oddychać. Mogę dostrzec te eocje na twojej twarzy. Otwarta dłoń też może sugerować poddanie się, ale czy tak jest? Nie wiem. Wydaje mi się, że przy tej sesji miałaś więcej szczęścia, a włosy... najmniej mi się akurat w ten sesji podobają. Ratujesz się tym, że umiesz ukazywać emocje, co jest niewątpliwie bardzo dużym plusem. Pearl: Wyglądasz na przerażoną, co w połączeniu z tytułem tego zdjęcia daje całkiem ciekawy efekt. ;) Czegoś mi tutaj jednak brakuje, a to oznaczać może brak twojego zaangażowania, ale oczywiście mogę się mylić. Myślę, że to może być również mały wypadek przy pracy, ale tak czasami się zdarza. Co nie zmienia faktu, że włosy są genialne. <3 Melody: Jak kadr z jakiegoś horroru... Wszystko idealnie do siebie dopasowane! Oczy pełne strachu i jeszcze ta fryzura! Choć przeczuwam, że nie będziesz tym razem najlepsza, to i tak cieszę się, że nie spoczęłaś na laurach i nie olałaś sobie sesji. Jestem naprawdę z ciebie dumna! Vera: Cóż. To nasze ostatnie oceny dzisiaj... więc dostaniesz 4,5! Pearl: 4! Melody: Jak dla mnie to zdjęcie zasługuje na 6! Ashley: Wow! Dziękuje!! Ashley wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Dobrze, teraz przyszedł czas by podliczyć nasze głosy i głosy widzów w skali 3;1. Gdy wrócicie do nas dowiecie się kto... dzisiaj opuści program Total Drama Island's Next Top Model! Dziewczyny poszły za scenę. Los Angeles, Eliminacje 250px Dziewczyny po przerwie wróciły na wybieg. Przed nimi stała już Vera i trzymała w rękach 11 zdjęć. Vera: Stoi przede mną 12 wspaniałych modelek, jednak w rękach mam tylko i wyłącznie 11 zdjęć. Dziewczyna, która nie dostanie zdjęcia będzie musiała spakować się i wrócić do domu i straci również szanse na zostanie... Total Drama Island's Next Top Model... Chwila ciszy. Vera: Pierwsze zdjęcie dzisiaj wędruje do... Vera wyciągnęła zdjęcie. Vera: ...dla dziewczyny, która tydzień temu była zagrożona!!! JoJo! (5,3825) JoJo: Aaa! JoJo przybiegła do Very. JoJo: DZIĘ-KU-JĘ! Vera: Gratuluję JoJo, wygrałaś! Dalej walczysz o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model i pokazałaś wszystkim, że bycie w najsłabszej dwójce nie oznacza eliminacji. JoJo stanęła z boku. Vera: Drugie najlepsze zdjęcie wędruje do... Ari! (5,2975) Ari podbiegła do Very. Vera: Gratuluje, zostajesz! Ari: Iii! <3 Ari podbiegła i przytuliła JoJo. W tle Christina zrobiła "facepalm". Vera: Kolejne są... Shyne! (5,2125) Shyne podeszła do Very. Vera: Dodatkowo widzowie uznali Cię za najlepszą zatem zostajesz dziewczyną tygodnia! Shyne: Dziękuje szczególnie wam widzowie! Shyne stanęła obok tulących się JoJo i Ari. Vera: Stephanie! (5,0325) Stephanie podeszła do Very. Vera: Gratuluje, dalej walczysz o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model! Stephanie: Dziękuje! Stephanie stanęła obok Shyne. Vera: Ashley! (4,6225) Ashley podeszła do Very. Vera: Dziękuje. Ashley stanęła obok Stephanie. Vera: Lorine! (4,6025) Lorine podeszła do Very. Lorine: Już się bałam. Vera: Nie było czego. Lorine przytuliła Verę i stanęła obok Ashley. Vera: Kolejne zdjęcie wędruje do... Maddie! (4,4975) Maddie odetchnęła i podeszła do Very. Maddie: Dziękuje. Vera: Wiemy, że masz potencjał, ale musisz go pokazać! Gratuluje, dalej walczysz o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model! Maddie stanęła przed JoJo. Vera: Ebony! (4,3825) Ebony podeszła do Very. Vera: Postaraj się też przekonać innych Ebony! Jak dla mnie miałaś najlepsze zdjęcie dzisiaj! Ale innych jurorów też musisz przekonać! Powodzenia! Ebony stanęła obok Maddie. Vera: Triennie! (4,23) Triennie odetchnęła i podeszła do Very. Vera: Gratuluję! Triennie stanęła obok Ebony. Vera: Niang, Christina i Britney... wasza trójka dzisiaj miała według nas i widzów najgorsze zdjęcie, ale do najgorszej dwójki nie trafi... Vera wyciągnęła zdjęcie. Vera: ...Niang! (4,0075) Niang odetchnęła i podeszła do Very. Vera: Pokazałaś nam, że umiesz pozować, pokaż nam też swoje inne strony! Inaczej nie dojdziesz daleko w tym programie, a tego byśmy nie chcieli. Niang: Rozumiem... Niang stanęła obok Triennie. Vera: Britney, Christina... podejdźcie do mnie! Obie dziewczyny podeszły do Very. Vera: Dwie zupełnie inne dziewczyny stoją przede mną, a w rękach mam wyłącznie jedno... zdjęcie. Christina! Co się stało?! jeszcze ostatnio porównywaliśmy Cię do Rihanny, a teraz? Najsłabsza dwójka? Może musisz trochę nauczyć się od innych? Albo Britney... ciągle wydaje mi się, że nie widzieliśmy prawdziwej ciebie! Ale... zresztą zobaczmy. Vera spojrzała na ekran. thumb|center|670 px Vera spojrzała na dziewczyny. Christina: Uff! Christina podeszła do Very. Vera: Pokaż wszystkim za tydzień, że jesteś najlepsza Christina! Gratulacje, dalej masz szansę na tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Christina: Wiem o tym. Christina stanęła obok Niang. Vera: Britney... Britney: No trudno. Britney przytuliła się do Very. Vera: Co się stało? Britney: Nie mam pojęcia. Myślałam, że mam jeszcze czas, żeby się rozwinąć, ale dla mnie to już koniec. (pokój zwierzeń)Britney: Wow... spodziewałam się tego, ale i tak to dla mnie szok. Nie była to dla mnie przygoda życia, ponieważ sądzę, że nie osiągnęłam dokładnie tego, czego chciałam, ale dobrze. Żegnajcie! Britney zniknęła za filarem. thumb|center|670 px ''KONIEC ODCINKA' Triennie black.png|Triennie Stephanie black.png|Stephanie Shyne black.png|Shyne Niang black.png|Niang Maddie black.png|Maddie Lorine black.png|Lorine JoJo black.png|JoJo Ebony black.png|Ebony Christina black.png|Christina Britney black.png|Britney Ashley black.png|Ashley Ari black.png|ari Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama Island's Next Top Model Cycle 2